ABSTRACT - Administrative Core The Administrative Core will serve as the organization, integration, and evaluation hub of the OMS Atlas. This Core provides leadership, and supports and coordinates: (a) communications and integration within the OMS Atlas and with the Human Tumor Atlas Network (HTAN); (b) proposal management, reporting, and compliance activities; (c) oversight of budgetary and intellectual property issues; (d) unit milestone evaluation and integration, and coordination with the SMMART Clinical Trial; (e) trans-HTAN projects; (f) organization of the biomedical use case working group; (g) oversight of the OMS Atlas computational infrastructure and the Data and Resource Sharing Plan; (h) data access and publication plans, including dispute resolution; and (i) HTAN and External Advisory Committee (EAC) review. The Administrative Core will be led by Dr. Joe Gray (Contact Program Director/PI, and Characterization Unit Lead); Dr. Gordon Mills (PD/PI, SMMART Clinical Trial Director, and co-Lead Biospecimen Unit); Dr. Chris Corless (PD/PI and Lead Biospecimen Unit); Dr. Jeremy Goecks (PD/PI and Lead of the Data Analysis Unit); and Center Administrator, Dr. Heidi Feiler. Drs. Annette Kolodzie and Brett Johnson will manage integration of the SMMART clinical trial component, and biospecimen and data sharing, respectively, across the units. This Core will coordinate OMS Atlas participation in the HTAN programmatic meetings, such as HTAN Steering Committee meetings, annual Investigators meetings and site visits. For planning and evaluation, it will organize OMS Atlas meetings, including monthly unit progress meetings and Executive Committee meetings, and quarterly Steering Committee meetings, comprised of all key personnel. Meetings will be video conferenced to facilitate participation and discussion. In addition, the Administrative Core will oversee the Data and Resource Sharing Plan and development of the data networking infrastructure platform in the Analysis Unit that will integrate with the HTAN-Data Coordinating Center (HTAN- DCC) and the HTAN-Tissue Coordinating Center. The Administrative Core will coordinate publications of analyses of the OMS data that reveal specific resistance mechanisms. It will oversee trans-HTAN project development in collaboration with the OMS Atlas EAC and the HTAN. The Administrative Core will organize annual EAC meetings to provide guidance on OMS Atlas activities. This review will be coordinated with an annual retreat and HTAN site visit so the external advisors and HTAN leadership will have the opportunity to interact with researchers from all OMS Atlas sites. To facilitate collaboration, PIs from other HTAN centers, the HTAN-DCC and leaders of major cancer analysis generating programs (e.g., Cancer Systems Biology Consortium (CSBC), LINCS, PS-ON, TCGA, ICGC, BD2K, and CTD2) will also be invited. In summary, the Administrative Core will support and integrate activities between the Clinical Leads, Use Case Biology Leads, and across the Biospecimen, Characterization and Data Analysis Units, which collectively form the OMS Atlas, and coordinate these activities with tissue accrual and management through the SMMART Program.